Buried
by BadOrange
Summary: nsfw. Thane and Shepard get stuck and there's only one way to spend time in such a confined space.


**Buried**

**_nsfw_**

Shepard twined their hands together, her fingers spreading to compensate for his fused ones. She breathed a sigh and rested her head against the curve of his shoulder. She closed her eyes greeting the familiar darkness, stars and fuzzy images playing like a dream behind closed lids.

"Do you think they know where we are?" She asked all of a sudden, her voice an alien in the small alcove of the collapsed heap of debris separating them from the outside world.

It was warm, perhaps a bit too warm. Sweat prickled on the back of her neck underneath her suit, dampening her ponytail. Any minute and she'd want to claw the suit from her skin, knowing that it probably wouldn't do any good. They were stuck on a blazing hot planet and Shepard had been stupid enough to chase after a Cerberus agent. Her biotic charge had unfortunately caused some of the nearby building to collapse around them, leaving Thane and her, along with the dead Guardian in this predicament. Not that it really mattered; they were uninjured and so very alone. Something that Shepard had been craving since reaching planetside.

"It was hard to miss the explosion you caused Siha," She heard mirth hidden beneath the rumble of voice. She could feel it against her back, shivering through her suit and making her bones quake. That thick voice of his had her body unleashing hell, a fire uncoiling in her belly making the heat insufferable.

"I can't say it didn't work out to my advantage," Shepard smiled into the sticky darkness, legs stretching out and resting herself against Thane's solid form. His arms moved around her, holding her in a drenching embrace that made her slip in and out of a haze of pleasant sighs. It was so good to finally be alone with him.

Frustrated, Shepard had tried to get used to the growing distance between them. On the Normandy she was too busy and Thane's meticulous trips to the medbay that had grown in frequency clenched down on the time they had together. Now it was frantic kisses locked in the elevator, or passing glances mixed with shy smiles and gleaming eyes that yearned for the others touch. Maybe even rushed intimacy that left Shepard craving more, lust building inside her until frustration took over. Greed fuelled her; there was never enough time with the assassin, however much she tried. All too soon he would leave her and the time they had together would become worth more than a hundred suns.

On rare occasion he would find her stalking the corridors at night, eyes cold from the nightmares that troubled her. Thane tried his damn hardest to make those dreams filter back into the shadows. Those moments tangled up within the sheets with his Siha, were kept safe in his memories and they were the things that made the loneliness a little bit more bearable.

Shepard shifted against him, her suit scrapping across the dust littered ground. She sighed again and Thane pressed his lips to her neck, fingers squeezing hers in an attempt to comfort her. He had gotten so used to human affection, it was so similar to his culture, but when Shepard was upset… he found it difficult to make her feel right. Kisses made her feel better, touching her made her mewl, but what could he possibly do to fix the wrong in her soul? What way was there to put Commander Shepard together after years of being broken?

"I hope they don't find us yet," Her voice was a whisper reaching his ears in a desperate lament. Shepard tilted her face and pressed a kiss to his cheek, encouraging him to kiss her back, "It's been a long time since we've been alone Thane."

Eyes searching fervently for his in the impenetrable dark; his fingers gave her a squeeze again before separating. One hand wound around her neck, holding her in place as he brushed green lips against cerise. A distant rumble of the outside world disrupted their passion. She let out a frustrated moan. Time was so very much against them.

"I know Siha," He ran his nose along the curve of her cheek, breathing in the heavy scent of sweat that lingered on her, the smell of her pheromones that shattered his nerves, making every ounce of his strength drain. He couldn't help recollecting memories of Shepard pinned beneath him, the very same scent lingering in the air as he lapped it from her skin.

A rumble grew in his chest, a certain give-a-way of the haunting thoughts that were slowly tearing away his sanity. He understood the frustration she felt, he knew that all too well. The corner of her lips twitched, growing into a smile. She coughed away the dust as more grains of debris fell from the ceiling, tangling in her hair.

Thane brushed them away, forcing her to look at him. His fingers trailed over the curve of her cheek, stark green against such pale cotton white. Shepard's lips parted and she kissed his fingers lightly as they moved over her cerise lips.

"I really hope they don't find us," She closed her eyes for a moment, entranced; Thane watched her, blood rising high in the back of his throat he could feel the burning heat settling achingly over him. When she opened them a haze of darkness hung in the depths of her ocean iris. She pulled herself on top of him, armour sitting uncomfortably. Shepard kissed him, passion and longing etched into every gasping breath and every hungry brush of their lips.

Thane groaned irrevocably into her mouth, answering her call with hurried fingers undoing the clips of her armour with such incredible ease. Shepard tore herself away from him, lifting her chest piece over her head. Eyes bore unearthed need, dark shadows pulling at the very essence inside him. Her eyes had him moaning her name before she had even touched him.

"Thane," She sighed, peppering kisses along his neck as he fell limp against her. He closed his eyes and drowned in the feel of her all over him. She moaned against him, the vibration of her lips against his neck making his heart beat hasten in complete ecstasy.

"Siha, we shouldn't," His voice was almost embarrassingly husky as he tried to push her away, to gain control over the growing cloud of lust that was forming the back of his mind. They were supposed to be in danger; the others were looking for them. They were still on a mission…but it was so hard to maintain a professional mindset around Shepard.

"Give into it Thane," She goaded, lips finding their way back to his neck. He gripped onto her hips, grinding her against him, wincing as her armour caught him.

"Get this off Siha," He demanded his voice an unbearable drone that made the fire inside her burn seething white. He unclipped and unfastened her suit as swiftly as his hands could manage. Dust cascaded from the ceiling above them again, dusting Shepard in flowering bits of debris.

When he finally got her bare before him he took a brief moment to admire the view. A rumble grew in his chest again and Shepard smirked, fingers caressing delicately over the bulge in his leather trousers. He hissed a breath, eye lids flickering, remembering how good she was with her hands. Shepard wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, meeting his lips again mingled with playful nips.

Her body brushed against the ground, bits of stone and brick digging into her spine as she tried to find somewhere comfortable. Whilst kissing him she tugged his leather jacket over his shoulders, pulling it down his back, feeling the contours of his scaled flesh as she went. Fingers rimmed the hem of her trousers and she tugged them over his hips, following the heat of him. She had missed him, missed him more than she ever wanted to admit.

"Thane," She groaned, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip as he sucked it between his own. His hands moved all over her, making her feel things that she hadn't felt in so long. Fingers danced across her skin, burning and scarring her before she could help it. Her breath caught in her throat she pulled him into her, shifting with her hips until she was on top of him.

He held her hips again, his thumb rubbing circles over her heated flesh. He was panting, anticipation written into every agonising breath. It wasn't happening fast enough, he needed her now before the end; before the others would find him. He knew all too well that they would, and it would be their priority to do so.

Thane groaned in frustration, rolling his hips up to meet hers, teasing himself and revelling in the sweet agony that it brought him. She leaned over him, breasts bare against his chest. He threw his head back and let another rumble take him, her hands guiding him to touch her in all the places she wanted to be touched.

His fingers rubbed over the sensitive nub, her fingers guiding his and setting the pace. Obsidian matched cerulean in urgency and her body trembled. Unsaid things passed between them, the gasping of breath and urgent hips saying more than any words. They both needed this, needed this before routine would whisk them away. Time was slipping away from them; it was grains of sand falling between open fingers that never seemed to close.

Slowly he pushed his finger past her swollen lips, heat and wetness greeted him and it made him growl. Their eyes locked and her brows knotted, eyes closing as she rode against him. Her breath fell heavy, her hands pressed against the sandy ground beneath him for support. She started panting, her lips so desperately wanting to be kissed.

He pulled her plush against him, slanting his lips across hers, desire encouraging him to give her what she wanted. She moaned against him, a hand sliding down between his pectorals and over his stomach. She brushed along the swollen head of his cock, making him catch his breath. Fingers trailed over all the ridges of his shift, revelling how rough it felt compared to her hands.

Her fingers swirled over the weeping slit and he watched, mesmerised with her. She rode out his desire, matching the pace of her fingers with his on her. She kissed him again, mewling as her hips jerked, eyes scrunched tight as she tried to stem the hurricane brewing within her.

"Siha, I can't-," Thane begged, grabbing her hips and settling himself between her legs, drenched in the heat from her sex. A small part of him urged him to not go through with it, his assassin ways telling him that he should be careful. The others…they were out there.

But his cock was throbbing for release, he could try and avert the feeling but it was overbearing, it was swallowing him up. He groaned at the sight of her, thrusting into her and feeling her collapse around him.

The outside world lay forgotten. His heart thrummed in time with hers, breath matched desperately, gasping with each other, trying to find the release that they denied themselves. The build up was sweet agony; the shattered release that would follow would be over encumbering, devastating even.

He didn't want to move, the want of staying like this was addictive. He basked in the lust and love of being inside her. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her with unidentified animalistic need as he bucked his hips again and again until she writhed against him.

Shepard arched her back, taking more of him until he was buried within her. His name spilled from her lips with every thrust, her head thrown back as she moved with him. She begged for more, begged for him to fill her as she keened, losing her sanity; no longer capable of coherent thought.

Thane's venom thundered through her system, suffocating and demanding. Shepard whimpered, lost in the trance of his movements that suddenly felt aeons away. She scrunched her eyes tight, lungs gasping for air that seemed entirely unfulfilling. She was climbing higher and higher, but she was so damn far away. Not without Thane, she cried. She sighed his name in a desperate mantra, eyes clouded with tears that were now visible.

She bucked into him one last time, losing all sense of being. The world spun, growing whiter, until the darkness invaded. She panted, and he groaned, spilling himself and holding his hips plush against hers, wanting to suspend the love he felt for her. Her walls rippled around him, fulfilling and draining the last moments of his orgasm from him. His lungs ached for air, stinging with the dust clinging in the atmosphere.

Shepard buried herself into the crook of his neck, her arms supporting her body just above him. She stifled a small sob; hiding away from the loneliness that she knew all too soon would come back, snatching at her ankles.

His arms wound around her, his thumb following the curve of her spine, laying to rest on her hips again. He took in a haggard breath and closed his eyes.

"Siha," He breathed, torn between getting dressed and staying like this with her for a moment longer, "I have missed you."

The rumbling of chatter could be heard just outside the barricade of debris and the hollow sound of bricks being thrown brought them both back to reality. She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips and gave him a forlorn smile.

"Time to get back to reality," She sighed, eyes closing until she regained perfect clarity. She had never wished more in that moment that reality didn't exist. That the war wasn't happening and that they weren't trapped beneath a ton of rubble but instead lost on some remote planet with each other's company. Shepard didn't want to go back to being the Commander, didn't want to go back to have hurried kisses in the elevator or desperate glances in the mess hall. But Shepard knew that things would fall back into what they once were, and she knew that there wouldn't be enough time for little moments like these.


End file.
